


One-Sided

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio comes to an uncomfortable realization about his friendship with Leonardo</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sided

**Author's Note:**

> Set late in AC:Brotherhood

Ezio was running down an alley in the Centro district when it hit him just what Leonardo had meant by women being little distraction, and the realization nearly made him trip and fall on his face.  Fortunately he wasn’t on a mission at the time, so he was free to find a quiet spot to sit and consider his revelation. 

In hindsight, it made so much sense that Ezio felt rather foolish.  Despite all the women who had modeled for his art - including the wives of some very powerful men, some of whom were posing partially or entirely undressed - Leonardo was never touched by any hint of scandal.  And now that Ezio thought back on it, Leonardo had never expressed any interest in a woman before, even in the purely aesthetic sense, until that that last conversation. 

Why had he never noticed that, Ezio wondered.  He knew his friend was unmarried, of course.  And they’d  been friends for decades now, one would think that Ezio would have noticed such a significant thing as a complete and utter lack of interest in women.

Ezio wondered what men might have caught Leonardo’s interest, only to realize that he couldn’t think of any.  The assassin didn’t know any of Leonardo’s assistants, or patrons, or friends. 

He knew nothing  of Leonardo’s work either, come to think of it - except where it could benefit him.  Leonardo was Ezio’s engineer, cryptographer, confidant - but what did Ezio really know of his friend’s life? 

Every interaction they had, Ezio was realizing, revolved around the assassin.  His missions, his targets, what he needed done.  On the few occasions where Leonardo had had time to chatter about his own work, Ezio had simply lost interest and stopped listening, he admitted guiltily to himself.  Ezio trusted Leonardo with everything about his own life, but if Leonardo had ever confided in Ezio, the assassin hadn’t even been paying attention.  And the one time he did, Ezio thought with a wince, he hadn’t even understood what Leonardo was trying to tell him.

Standing back up and heading towards his destination once more, Ezio resolved that once he returned from Navarre and removed the Borgia influence from Leonardo‘s life for good, he would go see the artist and sit down for a nice long visit.

It was time he stopped speaking and started listening.


End file.
